Gaaras diary
by RinRin28207
Summary: I actually stole his diary from his room as u will read at the end of the story but anyway its really funny u should read it!


This story is completely on gaaras diary, all his thoughts, all his feelings and his point of view (pov)

Dear diary,

Sigh I love myself soooo entirely much I love every thing about me I mean im soooo hot like totally man im like bringin like sexy back. ………..

silence

Hey I love that song…. I'm bringin sexy back yeah them other boys don't know how to act yeah (shaking finger).

Man I wish you could see me, oh wait you can here ill face you to the mirror so you can see my beautiful reflection. Huh what's that, gasp diary how dare you say Sasuke's beautifuller than me bad diary bad.

Gasp what if your right…. well then from now on I am a Sasuke wanna-be

Love,

Gaara ur no I mean Sasuke

Dear diary,

You know the Spongebob movie where he doesn't get the manager job well I'm him saying I'm ready depression I'm ready for depression because I guess I'm not as cute or beautiful as Sasuke I even took off my extremely dark eyeliner but diary you cant tell anyone that I wear eyeliner because then the fan-girls might not love me anymore…. Gasp (I know I gasp a lot) well anyways where was I oh yes gasp that's it the fan-girls say that I'm the hottest guy in the whole entire show so that means that I am beautifuller than Sasuke so hah hah and a hah hah HAH diary, you were wrong well bye then I have to go and do my happy happy joy joy dance now along with some DDR cause everyone knows that I'm the best at DDR.

Love,

The no longer Sasuke wanna-be GAARA you hear me GAARA

Dear diary,

I am no longer the depression Spongbob but now im the im ready for motion im ready for motion Spongebob that's because im cuter that Sasuke weeeee im so happy for myself well im so excited that I cant think of anything else to say so bye now

Love,

Excited Gaara

Dear diary,

I remember when you were just a tiny little note book and I held your bottle of paper…

Yes those were the days. You know something diary you haven't really changed a bit diary I love you I think ill name you right now how about Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker!!!!! From now on instead of calling you diary I shall call you Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker. I love you!!!!

Love your wonderful owner,

Gaara

Dear Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker,

You may have noticed I am now wearing my extremely dark eyeliner again I have been for quite a while now. Sakura and Ino are sooo ugly im GLAD they like Sasuke and not me and I hate Sasuke so no I don't feel bad for him, he might feel bad for himself but I wouldn't in a million years. I CAN believe that Sasuke went to the bad side or dark side or whatever you call it I mean hes such a backstabbing bastard and I hate him soooo much plus he is ugly just like his 2 goodytooshoos fan-girls so he is their perfect match well bye bye for now Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker

Love,

Gaara

Dear Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker,

I have found my true love, I fought with this girl a couple days ago, I think her name was Hinata but for some reason I had to let her win I just saw the way she moved with her purple-tinted hair waving in the slight wind sigh I love her sooo much for some odd reason I mean she is just so different from every other girl in our world sigh (yes sigh again) sometimes I wonder we'll ever be together or even meet again someday where shell fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after. Well bye now

Love,

The in love gaara (sigh)

Dear Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker,

I saw the girl again you know Hinata and I have a feeling she likes that Naruto kid because she turned bright red when he accidently fell right on top of her so tomorrow I shall kill Naruto so Hinata will realize who her true love is………me. Now I must go to figure out how to kill him Well talk to you tomorrow afternoon after I kill Naruto.

Love,

Gaara

Dear Christophercolumbusflufflkinsfluffernuttertuftyprancerbaker,


End file.
